Love In Different Colours
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: The rangers have to face off agaisnt old enemies from the past while maintaining the peace of the galaxy!


**IT IS THE UNCHARACTERISTIC PARINGS MARATHON, WITH DRU/CHARLIE, BRIDGE/DIANE , MORGANA/SKY , LILY/SAM AND CINDY SUNSHINE/BOOM. NOTHING LIKE THIS HAS BEEN ATTEMPTED BEFORE AND I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY IT!**

" Sam, you're back!" Sky noted in shock, as a blue ball materialized in the command center. 'They had failed!' that worrying thought pierced his mind above anything else.

"Its nova ranger.." their silver friend panted , tightening his fists by his side, "She has been kidnapped !" "What!" He received shocked responses from everybody.

"By who?" Sky demanded, at once taking charge of the situation.

" I don't know!" He responded, " It was a blur, these guys came out of nowhere and attacked us in the time space as we were returning home- they were powerful!".

Bridge signed, they had just defeated Grumm and though he knew full well the free time wasn't going to last long, he had hoped it would for longer than three weeks.

"We have to find her.. if anyone were to get their hands on the technology then.." He trailed off, worry scarring his boyish features. He couldn't imagine the consequences if their powerful technology fell into the wrong hands. Moreover he was worried what they would do to nova after they had it! "Syd and I will stay here and hold the fort!" Z nodded at the Red ranger.

"Don't worry we will get to the bottom of this!" Sky assured him, his blue eyes determined, "Is there anyway we can trace her?"

"Yeah," He held out his arm, revealing a square screen with maps dancing on it surface "It was built to her specific frequency, wherever she is it will track her!"

"Rangers, let's do this!"

"Thanks for coming along, Boom!" Sam glanced at his friend gratefully. Even in the dim light of the cockpit, he could make out his frightened expression. "No problem Sam!" He chattered through his teeth. He used the silence to study the lab assistant. Thanks to SPD training and a stomach pump due to poisoned fish chips (seriously, piggy's cooking should be outlawed) there was now a muscular and well toned Michael Boom who was the new green ranger. In his opinion there was no better candidate.

"Commander! we tracked the signal to Zenox12" Sky reported, touching a small button so the planet's image was enlarged."Zenox12! Rangers be careful ,an intergalactic peace conference is set to begin in a months time!" Kat ,the head scientist informed them in her characteristic professionalism.

"Maybe that's the reason why she was kidnapped!" Sam cried, nearly jumping from seat. "Don't worry, sir! We'll rescue nova ranger and make sure nothing interferes with the conference!" Sky promised , with a momentary look at the others. Bridge smirked, '_ because we're the B squad!'_

Zenox12 was a beautiful, lush but mostly uninhabited planet, which was why it was chosen for the conference. A huge glass dome building had been built specially for the gathering of ambassadors from different planets. They could make out the huge infrastructure from their cockpit.

" The signal..its gone !" Omega cried, not bothering to disguise his panic. IN a short span of time they had become his most friends so there was no need for pretences.

"Gone! What do you mean gone!" Sky demanded, sparing a glance at his companion.

"I don't know! It could mean-many things!" He trailed off, "land in that clearing and we'll search from there!".

"Bridge!" Sky commanded, as they exited the spacecraft, "Radio in our position and see.."

"Wait! I saw someone ..She looked familiar!" Boom interrupted, staring into the black foliage. "Who!" Sam called but without waiting for a reply he took off into the thick undergrowth followed by his comrades. "I have a bad feeling about this!" Boom simpered following suit.

"Hydrax!" Bridge exclaimed on recognizing the evil villainess. The afore mentioned turned around ,her hands on her hips and a sinister smile lightening her delicate face . "Well hello Rangers, surprise to meet you here!"

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be small and thin!" Bridge asked mystified, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"You aren't exactly Mr. Universe yourself" She retorted snidely.

"Whatever you've got planed, forget it we're going to stop you!" Sky snapped, his blue eyes burning into hers. She gave him a casual once over, "I think I liked it better when you were blue. You were less talkative and more appealing!" "Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere!" Their leader stated, scowling at her. She surprisingly, was in human form wearing the same outfit she had on the time they met her.

She gave a lady like snort of contempt, "Before you go and get off on your testosterone high! you should know…I am not alone!"

"You look like you are!" Boom snapped, finding his courage in a hidden part of his soul.

"Guess again!" a familiar voice called from behind them.They spun around to face three familiar girls who were not from their fan club.

"What are you three doing here!" Sky yelled in astonishment. His mind was already searching for answers .was there a pardon, a deal..he didn't know about! Did they receive help from someone inside SPD!

"Helping our friend!" She responded with a wicked smile.

"Morgana, You're supposed to be in prison!" Sam stared at her in shock, pointing at her.

"They let me out for good behavior and besides they really couldn't believe a sweet, innocent kid like me could be involved with a monster like Grumm!" Morgana chuckled arrogantly but Sky picked up on the hint of regret. But she gave no other indication of the icy sheet of coldness that ran down her body.

Sky sniffed haughtily at Morgana's impression of innocence.It was worthy of the devil. "And what are doing out, Charlie!" Sam questioned the former A squad red ranger.

"On suspension..they 'believe' the real cause of our betrayal was brain washing… so don't be surprised if I'm back as number one!" She spoke arrogantly while straightening her shoulders haughtily.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Bridge yelled, reaching for his morpher. Beside him the other rangers did the same.

"You don't" She informed him casually, "and I believed you called us in for a fight" She glanced at Diane, "Lets get started!"

"Ready!" Sky yelled.

"Ready!" They answered.

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

"Lily, you said you had a plan!" Diane questioned from the corner of her mouth.

"Yes, it is the perfect time to test my new inventions, The Battle Queens." Lily pronounced happily, removing a box from her handbag which she then dropped on the floor.

"The what!" Diane asked sourly, her eyes on their common enemies who looked ready to kick their ass.

"Suits I created designed on the SPD technology with a little extra" She countered with pride.

She handed them each elegantly cut bracelets of different colors; red for Charlie, pink for herself, purple for Morgana and green for Diane.

"Just place them on your wrists and cry 'Battle Queen Attack Mode!' "

Diane raised an eyebrow. "Battle Queen Attack Mode! Oh how long did it take you to come up with that!"

"Not as long as it takes you to apply makeup in the mornings!"

Diane made an angry move towards her but was stopped by Charlie. "Keep the issues until later, Okay!"  
"BATTLE QUEEN ATTACK MODE!"

Diane smirked wickedly before spraying a steam of pressurized water at them. They dove to the side missing a giant headache by inches. Charlie took the opportunity to throw a punch at the Red ranger which he quickly dodged and retaliated with a sweeping kick .

She jumped back, sneering mockingly, "Trying to sweep me off my feet, don't bother you're not my type!" "You don't know how glad I am to her that!" He reacted cockily. A shadow of a smile crossed her pretty features, "Then lets heat things up, shall we!"

Balls of fire erupted from her fists, the colors reflecting in her dark eyes. Sky stared mesmerized by her balls of flames. With a flick of her hands she sent the flames hurling towards him, hoping to enjoy his last look of fear but was met with disappointment when they bounced off his force field. She frowned and was about to try again when her face flew into the dirt.

"Your under arrest!" Omega shouted, forcing his full body weight over her.

"Like we haven't heard that before!" Morgana drawled behind him before delivering a swift kick that sent him flying into the Red ranger. "Hey Boom we could use your help!" Sky shrieked as Charlie began a series of attacks with her fists of fury.

"I can't- there is something holding me back!" "I believe the noun you are looking for is 'someone'!" The former pink A squad ranger materialized out of the thin air. The green ranger glimpsed her smiling face filled with scathing glee before twenty volts of electricity ran through his body. Letting out a strangled cry , he collapsed into a pile on the ground.

"Nice work! Lily" Charlie congratulated, sparing her friend a glance before fixing a stare ,filled with animosity ,on her captives lying prostrate beneath her. "You caused me and my friends quite a lot of trouble.." She hissed, her fingers barely touching the surface of the blue dome, "and it is going to end now!"

Morgana watched with barely suppressed glee as the brunette applied her powers to their enemies only defense. She could hardly contain the pleasure she derived from watching the Red and Omega ranger struggle wildly like little bugs in a trap especially the Omega ranger whom she hated for stealing victory from her.

"Sky! Sam!" Bridge chocked out but he himself was helpless. Hydrax had him pinned against a blue tree trunk and was slowly squeezing the life out of him. She bought her face close to his so her brown eyes bored into his blue ones. He couldn't help but notice that her pretty blue hues were flecked with green and gold.

"Play me once shame on you, play me twice shame on me try and play me a third time. ..it is almost unforgivable!", her voice was dry, brittle and stung with revulsion. She smirked satisfactorily watching the former green ranger face turn as blue as his present ranger uniform.

" Guys!" Boom wailed but was quickly silenced as the cackle of electricity filled the air.

"Come on lets finish them off once and for all!" Morgana insisted, giggling maniacally.

"Hot enough for you !" Charlie whispered, her eyes glowed an almost maniacal red.

Through the splashing of red and blue energy, she laughed at their anxious expressions, a thick sheen of sweat was visible on the Red rangers forehead. The droplets dripped onto his face that was scrunched in concentration.

"All you rangers can do now is to struggle helplessly!," Morgana pointed out, letting out a high pitched snigger. She would have liked to join in but there was a risk of her accidentally hitting Charlie but once she broke through their shield.-goose bumps ran down her body just thinking of it.

They had the great, mighty rangers at their mercy and there was no escape for them.

Stars flashed in front of Bridge's eyes as the little oxygen that that was left in his lungs was slowly being squeezed out and it wasn't helping that the harder he struggled the tighter she held him. "Not so smart are you –" a shrill beep from her wrist cut her off. "What !"she growled angrily, loosening her hold on the blue ranger before removing a phone from her pocket. Bridge watched her from the brink of his consciousness, as she conversed quietly with the person. Bridge felt he was sinking into a dark tunnel pulsing with pounding pain.but through the haze he managed to snatch a name.. "Dorian"

She closed it, her cruel frown replaced by an anxious and troubled expression. " We have to go- it's important !" her voice trembled slightly.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, concern seeping into her voice.

"What!" Morgana groaned, disappointment and resentment clear on her face.

"I can't explain now " She let the blue ranger slip between her fingers, "We need to leave! We'll deal with them later." There was an urgency in her voice that was hard to ignore.

Charlie nodded and followed her friend. Morgana grumbled under her breath, clearly reluctant to abandon their quarry but a quick glare forced her to comply.

'Why are they always this lucky!' She thought irately, stamping her feet as she obediently followed her friends.

The rangers lay in their fallen positions for sometime before slowly arising.

"Everybody okay!" Sky grunted, rubbing his neck. "Define Okay!" Omega muttered wryly, rising to his feet. "Boom!"

" I have just been charged with about 30 volts of electricity, I've been better!"

"Bridge!" Sky cried running to his fallen comrade. "Is he okay!" Boom asked worriedly, eyeing the deep purple ring around his neck.. "Don't know !"

"At least we now know who our enemies are!" Omega came up behind them to assist with Bridge, "All we need to do now is to take them down!"

Preparation for the conference was underway, beginning first with a welcome dinner. So far it proceeded without any complications. It was a traditional earth cocktail party but with at least 700 different kinds of cocktails available for the guests to make their selection. However, the bright colors of the food contrasted sharply with the décor. The hall and everything from the tables to the chairs was decorated in tones of silver and gold.

"Neutral colors!" as Bridge had explained. "I know I'm probably at risk of jinxing us but so far so good" Sam commented offhandedly.

"Actually it is more of a myth that a preconceived notion of good fortune can bring the contrary. The myth began.." "Glad to see you're feeling better Bridge!" Sam smiled at his friend.

"Do you think the A squad have joined forces with Hydrax and Morgana-an- and are going to come after us!" Boom ventured hesitantly. "You're probably right!" Bridge winced, unconsciously rubbing his neck.

"That's why we have to be on our guard at all times ,keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious!" Sky cut in, his stoic demeanor more stoic than ever.

Bridge let out a sigh, Sky had been riled up since the attack, it was understandable … they had allowed themselves to be ambushed by the enemy. If it hadn't been for that call…

"I take it everything is going according to planned !" the authoritarian voice of Commander Birdie broke him from his reverie ."Yes Sir!" They saluted.

"Good!" the blue bird walked away.

"Hey, check out that guy, I mean his head practically touches the ceiling!" Sam exclaimed. "Man! he even needs someone to carry it for him" Sky smirked slightly, relaxing a bit..

"uh guys, someone just walked in who I think requires our attention.." Bridge muttered .

"Does he have a bigger head!" Boom jested, glancing at his friend. "Depends on how you look at her!" was the hazy reply.The rangers followed Bridge's gaze directed at the young woman who had just entered .

"Hydrax !" Sky growled. "Lets go!"

The four rangers made a beeline for the intergalactic bank robber while she busied herself with the drink table, oblivious to their scrutiny.

"Hello Hydrax!"

Chocking on her drink, She stared at them in shock, and "What the hell are you doing here!" she gasped, instinctively taking two steps back. "Funny we could ask you the same thing!" Sam replied, as Bridge removed a pair of cuffs, " You're under arrest!"

She chortled humorlessly, " Hate to burst your bubble but you can't arrest me!"

"Yeah right! You're coming with us!" Sky riposted. Beside him, the rangers readied themselves for a fight.

She scoffed, "Sure! leave now while you can before you make fools of yourselves!" her lips curved in a mocking grin.

She began to walk away but Sky grabbed her arm in a vise like grip. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," She warned, her eyes narrowed in menace. "Really.. and why not!" Sky challenged scornfully, raising a blond eyebrow.

"Why don't you ask him!" She replied smugly, gesturing with a toss her head. They turned in the pronounced direction. " T- Top!"

The Alien's eyes widened in astonishment as he beheld them ."Hello!" He stammered out. "What is Diane doing out !" Bridge demanded. He was the one who had believed that T top was on the side of good from the beginning-could he have been wrong. "uh she repaid her debt to society!" He produced lamely.

"T-Top what is going on?" Sky demanded sternly, crossing his arms tightly across his chest .T-Top squirmed almost violently under their collective intense gazes. "Well, you see.."

"Diane" a human with flowing velvet robes advanced near their group followed by Commander birdie. "Sir "the rangers saluted. "Atease..rangers I would like to introduce you to Sir Arthur, the king of Fernovia and I see you've already met his daughter."

"..his daughter" Sam repeated slowly, dread creeping into his insides. "Yes me!" the convicted bank robber raised a finger. A cold chill ran down Sky's body as he remembered her words and from the look on her face, she was going to enjoy throwing them in his face.

"The daughter of one of the most powerful kings of the galaxy" She continued smugly.

"Diane, don't exaggerate ,maybe the third or fourth.." He chuckled lightly.

"So I take it everything is going well" "Yeah fine!" Sky answered shifting slightly. After this little announcement the rangers clearly were uncomfortable much to the delight of the princess.

Diane smirked, " That's not what I've heard.." She started an evil glint in her eyes. She took a sip from her glass of water, allowing some silence to build suspense.

"I heard you were attacked today..". "Attacked!" Arthur glanced at them, alarm replacing his placid demeanor. Diane on the other hand hid her Cheshire cat grin behind her cocktail glass.

"Nothing we couldn't handle!" Sky stared down at her, his expression stony.

"**Really**, very confident for someone who was royally defeated.!" A malicious smile lit her face

"You were _defeated_!" This time the Commander spoke. Bridge noticed the way his raised eyebrows almost touched his forehead and how far his nostrils could flare up..for a large blue bird.

"Yeah they got the jump on us," Boom managed to stammer out, averting his eyes. Regret was beginning to chip away at his self-confidence.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if I stepped up security.!" Arthur considered out loud.

"You should definitely consider it! Can't help if the great protectors are ..impotent" She commented carelessly but for those who knew Diane, her eyes gave her away. Everything about her was intentional.  
"uh actually it's incompetent ," Bridge corrected, cringing noticeably as the rest of their faces darkened.

"Same thing!"

"No, because impotent means.."

"Bridge!" Sky cut him off before throwing her a withering look.

"Well, looks like my company has arrived!" She looked past them to the latest entry ,who to their surprise were looking stunning in evening attire.Noticing them Charlie unconsciously straightened her strapless red dress.

Then they sauntered toward them ,casually as if they were walking in a park . "There you are Diane! We have been looking for you-well surprise to see you here!" as if she hadn't notice them before. Charlie didn't seem fazed by their presence or if she was, didn't show it. Sky guessed their complacency and candor was due to prior knowledge of Diane's position.

"Hey girlfriends!" She twittered, "Nice to see you!"

The Fernovian princess took Charlie's hand and turned to her father, "Daddy, these are the friends I have been telling you about! The ones who are going to be my **special guests this month**!" She sneaked a glance at their reactions with a portentous touch to her lips .

"No sir!" Sky disputed through gritted teeth, "I don't think that will be a good idea!" frustration twisted handsome features. His sentiment was echoed by the rest of the Rangers. "Daddy!" Diane pressed matter- of- factly, "You promised me that my friends could stay!" She flashed him an endearing look, those green eyes seemed sad and hurt.

'_He's not going to fall for that-is he_!' Bridge wondered. He didn't need his psychic powers to tell him it was a façade.

"I guess there is no harm!" He relented, his eyes on Diane's appearance of innocence. Sky uttered a low growl under his breath. "Just don't interfere with the proceedings!" He asked of them simply. Diane smiled reassuringly and the minute his back was turned, it disappeared completely. The evil taunting smile she gave them set aflame their insides. Bridge felt a shiver run down his spine, '_Their job just got a lot difficult!_'

**AFTER 5 REVIEWS I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'M REVIEWED STARVED, OKAY! AND IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO MAKE VIDEOS ON YOU TUBE COULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME ! THANK YOU! CIAO! **


End file.
